totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Xtreme
Episode One Part One: Xtreme Xplosion Blainley: Welcome to Total Drama Xtreme! 24 contestants will compete for the one million dollars. They will face eliminations, challenges and stuff. It's like the real show. So, the campers are at camp Wawanakwa now, so lets go! Eva: This time, I'll mae sure no one will get in my way of winning. Heather: *rolls eyes* Sure. *confessional* I made it to the final 3, two out of three times. And I'll do it again. Alejandro: I've finally got the robot off of me, and I've healed, so I should be fine. Justin: Hello everyone. Blainley: JUSTIN! *passes out* Alejandro: *glares at Justin* Okay, don't think about pulling anything from your sleeve, okay? Justin: Um... okay? Bridgette and Geoff: *making out* Alejandro: *takes picture* This is all I need to get them out the game. Gwen: *confessional* Its been about a year now, and I broke up with Duncan. I'm with Cody now. So I just hope Sierra doesn't find out. Duncan: Well, I'm back with Courtney, so don't touch her. Courtney: So dreamy. Trent: I know. Gwen is. Cody: *kisses Gwen* Gwen: *kisses back* Sierra: *watches* Oh, that how she wants to play huh? Well, see how far you make it this time. Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEE! Sadie: Eh, I have to tell you something. Katie: What? Sadie: I'm dating Justin. Katie: WHAT?!?!?!?! I TOLD you that really like him. Sadie: Sorry, I hope you can forg- Katie: No, I can't. Our friendship is OVER! Noah: Here we go again. This will be AWESOME. Owen: I know! Right! Noah: *sighs* I was being sarcastic. Owen: Oh, well it's true. Izzy: Noah, you're right. Noah: I think your hot when your smart. Izzy: What? I do to. Owen: *glares at Noah* Tyler: *kisses Lindsay* I hope of us win. Lindsay: Yeah. Im glad you're back in the game. Leshawna: Hey, Harold. Harold: Hey Baby. I know how to get us far. Leshawna: How? Harold: *whispers* Ezekiel: *overhears* EEEEEEHHHHHH! Leshawna: AH! Beth: Bad Boy! Ezekiel: *whimpers* Beth: It's okay. Harold: Uh....... Beth: Lindsay and I made Ezekiel our pet. DJ: *sees bunny* BUNNY! A new good luck charm. Bunny: *bites DJ* DJ: Ouch! Blainley: Team time! Screaming Bass is, Eva, Justin, Tyler, Izzy, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Geoff, Heather, Owen and Alejandro. So Killer Gophers are Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Trent, DJ, Leshawna, Duncan Gwen and Sierra. Cody: Okay, but while are bomb, and TNT over there? Blainley: It's part of your challenge. Episode 1 Part 2: Xtreme Xplosion Blainley: The name of the challenge is called Battleship. You will have to throw the bombs at the other fort. 6 people will build the fort, 4 will block the fort, and 2 will throw. Team with fort up longest wins. GO! Alejandro: *uploads picture of Bridgette and Geoff* Done! Photoshopped and ready to show! Geoff: *watches* He's up to something... *walks over* What are you doing? Alejandro: I'm tex- *bomb falls and hits him* NO!!!!! My proof! My face!!!!!! Heather: *runs over* you okay? Alejandro: No. Eva: Stop talk love birds! Let's go. *throws bomb* Courtney: *blocks it* Ha! *top of Screaming Bass fort gets hit* Harold: *builds fast* Gotta hurry. Sadie: *throws* Cody: *blocks* Watch out! *laughs* *Screaming Bass fort almost at the ground* Eva: That's it! * throws at bottom of fort* *most of Killer Gopher fort fall on Screaming Bass fort* Bass: Yes! Sadie: One more aim *throws* Bass: *start cheering* Courtney and Cody: *throws at their fort* Gophers: *start cheering* Justin: What happened? Trent: You threw behind the fort. Blainley: Killer Gophers win! *later that day* Noah: *runs to Izzy* Izzy: *runs to Noah* Noah: *about to kiss Izzy* Izzy: *punches Noah* Owen told me you were flirting with me! I'm crazy for Owen again! Noah: Ow... Alejandro: Heather, we have to make an alliance. Heather: With who? Alejandro: Owen and Tyler. They're too gullable. Heather: Okay, we have to get them to vote with us. *at the bonfire* Blainley: Welcome to your first bonfire. Time to vote. Alejandro: Wait, first I have to tell you something. I had saw Bridgette kiss Trent. Bridgette: What? I would never kiss him! Alejandro: Then why did you? Bridgette: Because- Blainley: It's time to vote. *later* First marshmellow, Eva. Harold, Heather, Owen, Tyler, Lindsay, Justin. Izzy... *dramatic music* Blainley: It's a tie between Alejandro, Bridgette and Sadie! Revote, and you three can't vote. *later* Blainley: The person leaving is........................... Bridgette! Bridgette: What? This is so unfair!!!!!!!! Votes: Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy and Justin voted Alejandro. Alejandro, Heather, Tyler and Owen voted Bridgette. Eva, Lindsay, Harold and Sadie voted Sadie. (Sadie realized she lost the challenge for the team and voted herself)